fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:WHYNAUT/Sancti (Everybody Wants to Rule the World)
Summary Sancti is Evill's most powerful warrior. He's an Ascendant Hive who has conquered many worlds. During Evill's invasion of Earth 2, Sancti battled both Barian and Naraku. Personality Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Sancti Origin: Everybody Wants to Rule the World Gender: Male Age: Likely billions of years Classification: Ascendant Hive, Commander, Warrior, Engineer, True Demon Lord Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Martial Arts, Expert Swordsman, Magic, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 7), Regeneration (Low-Godly; Can regenerate as long as his soul isn't destroyed), Intangibility, Shapeshifting, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, and 2), Flight, Aura, Absorption, Durability Negation, Energy Manipulation, Teleportation, Portal Creation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm spiritual life forms which exists as souls, fire, water vapor, aura, energy etc), Telepathy, Forcefield Creation, Spatial Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can destroy souls), Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Existence Erasure (Can shoot projectiles of each respective element), Darkness Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Resistance Negation, Summoning, Homing Attack, Power Nullification (Can nullify physical attacks, capable of inflicting the debuff "Shadow Touched"), Statistics Reduction (Capable of inflicting the debuff "Shadow Touched"), Statistics Amplification, Acausality (Type 4), Explosion Manipulation, Reactive Power Level (Like all Hive, grow stronger when killing) and Information Analysis (Can analyze his opponents and their abilities just by seeing them) |-|Resistances= Resistance to Pain Manipulation (Pain is not a negative concept to the Hive), Death Manipulation, Decomposition, Paralysis, Poisons, Corrosion Inducement, Soul Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, (Those who possess an ultimate skill are not affected by lower abilities. Every rule of the world is ultimately reduced to this unique level. In other words, they will not be affected by any form of magic–highest or not), Time Stop (Can move in stopped time), Power Absorption (Ordinarily stealing an ultimate skill from its owner is impossible, as the skill is born from them, deep within their soul, and is etched into their nucleic heart which exists within their soul), Information Analysis (The abilities of ultimate skill users can't be analyzed by those with lower skills, in addition ultimate skill users can know when someone is trying to analyze their abilities, and can even give fake information about their abilities), Status Effect Inducement (Weakening magic and the like doesn't work on someone with an ultimate skill), Existence Erasure, Law Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Energy Projection, Power Nullification, Absorption, Life Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Light Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation and Matter Manipulation (Macro-Quantum) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Superior to Naraku) Speed: At least FTL (Should be faster than the other Ascendant Hive) with Massively FTL+ 'reaction speed (Because of Thought acceleration his thought processing capability is accelerated by a million to ten million times, which allows him to react to things he normally wouldn't be able to perceive) 'Lifting Strength: At least Class G (Should at least be superior to Whyr with one soul) Striking Strength: Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level, difficult to harm due to Ascendant Blade King Gladius Stamina: Extremely high (Can battle constantly for days, should have a constant supply of power from Hive due to his status as Ascendant) Range: Likely interplanetary Standard Equipment: His sword Intelligence: Immense. One of Evill's most trusted and cunning warriors. He has billions of years of experience and has vast knowledge on the workings of the universe and of the Ascendant Realm. Weaknesses: If he does not kill anything for extended periods of time he'll start to weaken. Feats: *Went toe to toe with Naraku Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fist of Darkness:' Sancti punches the ground, creating a large shockwave. *'Summon Hive:' Sancti summons legions of Hive soldiers to overwhelm his enemies. *'Summon Taken:' Sancti summons legions of Taken to overwhelm the his enemies. *'Searing Torrent:' Sancti summons flames to incinerate his enemies. *'Axion Dart:' Sancti fires off a flurry of void projectiles that aggressively seek out and track enemies, detonating with an explosion of void once they reach their target. *'Darkness Bolt:' Sancti throws a large orb of darkness at his enemies, blinding them and inflicting the Shadow Touched debuff, disabling double jump abilities, flight and teleportation, nullifying healing or regenerative effects, drastically slowing down his enemies, and applying a damage over time effect. *'Magic Perception:' The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy. *'Telepathy:' The ability to communicate with others telepathically. *'Thought Transmission:' An improved version of Telepathy which allows for a network where many people can communicate telepathically, has a range of about a kilometre. *'Hell Flare:' An ability which creates a ball of fire which absorbs it's target's magical energy to fuel its growth, it then transforms into a 100m dome which burns everything inside to ashes with temperatures reaching trillions of degrees. When combined with the dark flame, this ability also nullifies resistances to fire attacks. *'Multiple Barriers:' An ability which surrounds the user with multiple barriers. Defensive barriers prevent the entry of magic power. Except for overwhelming the barrier with magical power, it is nearly impossible to break a barrier. Even the most basic barrier has more than two layers. *'Physical Attack Nullification:' An ability that nullifies the effects of physical attacks from opponents who are on comparable levels as the user. To harm someone with this ability requires that attacks aren't purely physical and are infused some sort of ability like aura, energy etc. *'Thought Acceleration:' An ability that accelerates the user's thought processing capability by a million times. Allowing the user to react to something they normally wouldn't be able to perceive. *'Spatial Travel:' A skill which allows Sancti to be able to immediately transport himself to a place he has visited before. *'Demon Lord's Ambition:' An ability which can cause its targets to become panicked, and if the user desires it, it can even cause its target to become insane and die of madness. *'Ascendant Blade King Gladius:' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts